The Story Begins
by Trak Starr
Summary: Summary inside.


Summary:

Have you ever wondered why there are eight chairs in the entrance of Titans Tower instead of five in Every Dog Has His Day? Or how kid Flash got his communicator in Calling All Titans? Or what caused Raven's personality to change since Go? This is the story of the Teen Titans, what happened after they met, and the legend that they created.

I do not own the Teen Titans only the characters that I have created.

It was a beautful day in Jump City. The sun was out, the weather was nice, and the city's citizens didn't have a care in the world. the only thing that seemed out of place of this perfect day was an oddly shaped structure standing on a small piece of rock out in the bay. It was actually part of an alien spacecraft that had attempted to destroy the city. And if it had not been for five rouge heros, they would have succeeded. But that happened three mnoths ago and the residence of Jump City didn't bother to pay it any attention anymore. Well, most of them anyway.

A young teen walked around the island admiring the size of the of the structure. He wore a strnge out-fit composed of reds, greens, blacks and yellows, a cape,a mask that covered his eyes. He was followed by a much larger teen who didn't have an out-fit but was covered in blue, white, and graymetallic parts.

'Man, we've been walking around this place for an hour already and you still haven't told me why we're here.' said the giant teen.

'Have you heard any ting about the city's plan for the spacecraft?' replied the smaller one, completely ignoring his friend's complaint.

'Yea' Cyborg said 'they want to leave it here as "a testament to thetriumph of humanity."'

'So in other words, they're just to lazy to get rid of it.'

'What they otta do is turn it into something useful, like the worlds biggest burger joint!' said Cyborg with a large grin on his face.

'Or maybe…' started Robin.

'What do you have in mind that could be better than a giant fast food place?' asked Cyborg.

'Just meet me here tomorrow at eight and you'll see.' was Robin's reply.

'We gotta come out here again?' questioned Cyborg.

'Just be here.' said Robin, knowing that Cyborg was going to come despite his complaints.

'Fine' said Cyborg 'but its about I start heading home, my Game Station my get worried if I'm gone to long.'

And with that the two young heroes got into their rafts and started heading for separate parts of the city.

When Cyborg came back the next day he was amazed at what he saw. A dozen cranes had been set up over night and were now busying themselves by striping off the exterior of the spacecraft and loading the pieces into awaiting barges. When Cyborg finally got to the shore he stood up and looked around. There must have been hundreds of construction workers walking around. He quickly located Robin, who was standing with a guy who was holding a schematic and pointing at different parts of the spacecraft.

'Robin!' Cyborg shouted as he walked up to him 'what's going on?'

Robin led them over to a quieter part of the island where they both sat down on some rocks that where lying about.

'Well' Robin started 'we've been working together with the others a lot'

'yea…'

'and we make apretty good team'

'okay, but what does this have to do with the spacecraft?'

'its not going to be a spacecraft much longer.' Said Robin

'It's going to be the new team headquarters.'

'What!' screamed Cyborg, causing many of the workers to turn around.

'Man do you even know what you're doing? How do you plan to pay for all of this?'

'I used to work with a guy.' said Robin in a serious tone.

'He has agreed to take care of our financial affairs.'

'What about the others, do they even know about this?'

'Starfire and Raven have already agreed to it and Beast Boy is on his way over now.'

Almost on cue a green eagle swooped down and transformed into Beast Boy.

'Whoooaaa.' said the shape shifter as he gazed up at the structure.

'What's going on?'

'Robin's building us new headquarters.' said Cyborg, answering Beast Boy's question.

'Dude, you mean we're actually gonna live in there?'

'Yep.' said Robin proudly.

'Cool.' said Beast Boy, still staring up at the structure.

'What are we going to call it?' said Cyborg.

'What?' answered Robin.

'Yea, something that big has to have a name.' said Beast Boy

'I don't know, haven't really thought about it.' said Robin staring down at his schematic.

'Let me see.' said Beast Boy. 'Hmm... it looks like a giant T so I think we otta name it Tofu Tower.'

'No way!' interjected Cyborg. 'It's gonna have a much cooler name than Tofu Tower!'

'Well then what do you suggest?' responded Beast Boy.

'Well since it looks like a giant T and all the people living in it are going to be teens I think we otta call it Teen's Tower"

'Man that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard.' said Beast Boy in response.

'It's not any stupider than Tofu Tower.' mocked Cyborg.

'I got it.' said Robin, interupting the argument.

'We'll call it Titans Tower.'

'Then what would that make us?' said Beast Boy. 'The Titans?'

'The Titans.' said Robin, looking very proud.

'Yea, the Teen Tians.' said Cyborg adding to the title.

'The Tofu Tians!' added Beast Boy with a large grin on his face. But when he was met by annoyed glares, he quickly changed his mind.

'We gotta tell the others.' said Beast Boy.

'It'll have to wait.' said Robin as he pulled out his communicator. 'We've got a bank robbery down town.'

'How are we gonna get there?' asked Cyborg.

'Leave that to me.' said Beast boy as he morphed into a pterodactyl.

He picked Cyborg up with one leg and grabbed on to Robin with the other. The with all the might he could muster he took off and headed for the city. When they finally reached thebank Beast Boy collapsed from exhaustion.

'That's the last timeI'm carrying both of you.' he said, panting.

They three Titans were quickly greeted by Starfire and Raven, who had also recieved the call.

'He's held up in there.' said Raven, pointing to the bank. 'We were waiting for you guys before we did anthing. What took you guys so long?'

'You try to carry both of them all the way from Tians Tower.' said Beast Boy, who was still lying on the ground.

'Please' asked Starfire, 'what is Titans Tower?'

'It's what we're going to call our new headquarters.' answered Cyborg with a large grin on his face. 'And we're the Teen Titans!'

'Oh glorious!' said Starfire. 'We have a team name!'

'We'll celebrate later.' said Robin. 'Right now we have to stop that robber.'

Suddenly an explosion caused the doors of the bank to fly off. A masked figure came running out of the smoke carrying a duffle bag. He quickly saw the five young heroes and started to run the other way.

'Titans, Go!' shouted Robin.

But before any of the Titans could do anything a red and yellowappeared appeared and started circling that robber with amazing speed. The robber dropped the duffle bag and pulled a pistol out of his pocket. He wildly started shooting at the colors that were surrounding him but hit nothing but air. As the other Titans stared in amazement, Raven quiclylocated an empty crate sitting in an alley. She was about to pick it up with her powers when it was suddenly encased in a dark green aura. Raven watched silently as the crate was lifted into the air. At the same time a mini tornado formed inside the red and yellow circle and lifted the robber into the air where he was quickly covered by the floating crate and set down in the middle of the street. The red and yellow circled disappeared only to be replaced by a boy sitting on the crate dressed in red and yellow tights.

'Who are you?' asked Robin, looking bewildered.

'Names Flash.' said the teen as he suddenly appeared next to the boy wonder. 'Kid Flash.'

'How did you do all of that?' asked Robin, still looking amazed.

'Him.' answered a female voice. 'He didn't even lift a finger!'

The Titanslooked up to see a girl floating down on acushion of airfrom the top of a nearby building. As she stepped on to the ground in front ofthe Titans, they took a moment to study this new teen. She wasn't very tall, about five four, had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She wore blue pants, black gloves, cobat boots and a white tee shirt that fit snugly over her thin frame.

'My name's Twister' she said. "Nice to meet you.'

'I'm Robin.' said the Boy Wonder as he shook her hand. 'And we're the Teen Tians.'

'The Teen Tians?' said a third voice from the ally just behind where Raven was standing. 'I've never heard of you guys.'

Raven quickly turned around and saw a figure materialize out of the darkness. She wasn't much taller than the other girl, wore a long sleeved black body suit, green shoes, and a green hooded cloak. As she pulled back her hood she revealed her long black hair and darkgreen eyes.

'My name is Midnight.' she said as she stepped forward.

'Dude, are there any more of you that we should know about?' said Beast Boy, still looking confused.

'Nope, that about sums it up.' said Kid Flash.

'So, who are you guys?' asked Twister.

'This is Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven.' said Robin as he introduced his team.

'What brings you guys to Jump City?' asked Cyborg.

'It's a long story.' said Kid Flash.

'Well how bout you tell it to us over lunch, our treat.' replied the giant teen.

'Okay.' agreed the others. 'Sounds like a plan.'


End file.
